Snow White Queen
by butterfliesnajar9699
Summary: Prequel to Good Enough:  Again, this is a smut, and the rating is there for a reason. RobxRae  Song fic: Snow White Queen Evanescence Oneshot


Author's note: This is a song fic; Evanescence "Snow White Queen"

I think I'll be making various song fics for RobxRae smut. Mostly Evanescence songs.

Again, please R&R!

--

**"Snow White Queen"**

**Stoplight, lock the door.**

**Don't look back.**

In a sleepy daze, Raven woke to someone's hand rubbing her thigh. She jumped up, a hand covering the startled scream that came from her mouth.

"Shh. It's me," she heard Robin whisper, "I need you."

She relaxed. This wasn't the first time he'd come to her room late at night, although it had been awhile. She realized it was typically after a losing battle with Slade. Or a losing battle with _finding_ Slade. Sometimes she felt so used.

**Undress in the dark,**

**And hide from you,**

**All of you.**

But she had a natural, physical attraction to Robin, and a very deep emotional bond. She knew she could never tell him no. It was their escape from reality; their escape from themselves.

Robin started to kiss her neck and shoulders, pulling the soft material of her night shirt away from her pale skin. She felt a shiver at his tongue licking at her collarbone. He finally took the shirt completely off, exposing her small, firm breasts. Instead of gripping them like he normally would, he kissed her lips for the first time. Normally that was their only taboo. They made love, but they didn't fall in love. That was rule. But maybe that had changed for him. God knew it had changed for her long ago.

He kissed her softly, sucking at her bottom lip, gently nipping it. She finally parted her lips and lazily grazed her tongue across his, finally tasting him. He pulled back abruptly, apologetically.

"Raven, I…" she didn't let him finish the sentence. She lunged at him, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back with eager energy, his hands exploring the curve of her sides and the soft mounds of her breasts.

**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.**

**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.**

**You don't know me.**

She tore his boxers from him and slid his hardened shaft into her mouth. He gasped. He placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair, as she slid her tongue up and down the length of him. He was too big for her to fit him completely in her mouth, so she used her hand at the base, coordinating the movements with her mouth. She could feel him tense as she went faster.

He pulled her hair roughly, making her stop.

"You know I won't last if you keep doing that," he said. She smiled at him and came up to kiss him again, but this time only a small pressing of lips. She couldn't get enough of it. He pushed her beneath him, sliding his shaft between the lips of her pussy, causing her to let out moans of pleasure.

He stared down at her as if she was the only person in the world that mattered. She had never seen this side of him. Usually it was all about releasing aggressions. Normally, it was simply rough, dirty sex. And now his blue eyes burned into hers, so full of emotion.

**You belong to me,**

**My snow white queen.**

She started to buck her hips, the need becoming insatiable. At last he plunged himself inside her, his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream of delight. Once completely sheathed within her tight walls, he released her mouth. She collected herself from the initial jolt of satisfaction. Because of the sheer size of him, there were many times, including this one, where she orgasmed on contact.

He started to pump inside her, her slick nectar pouring around him. The sound of her moans urged him faster. He wished he didn't have to cover her mouth at first. He wanted to hear her scream, but he couldn't risk the others hearing. He wouldn't risk these rare moments he had alone with her, his snow white beauty.

**Soon I know you'll see,**

**You're just like me.**

**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.**

He was starting to get close and he could tell she was too. She was so good to him. She always let him do as he pleased to her, like a good little whore. He slowed a bit and kissed her again roughly; biting her lip till it bled. He trailed to her neck, biting and sucking, but trailed lower so not to leave marks the other would see. He ravaged her breast, leaving her nipple bruised. She came as he did it. He knew she liked what he did to her.

**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.**

**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.**

He thrust into her harder, faster. His breathing became labored. He was ready to pour his seed inside her. She gripped his back, digging her nails into his skin.

"Rae," he moaned as he hit his peak. He collapsed on top of her at first, but rolled off so not to crush her. He pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead, pensive. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if she ever denied herself to him. He squeezed her arm, holding her against him tightly, possessively. She was _his_. He loved her, but would never tell her so.

**You belong to me,**

**My snow white queen.**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**

She stifled the tears that hid behind her eyes. She wanted so desperately to admit her feelings to him. She wanted to make a complete confession, but she knew he would never allow it. He wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of catching Slade. He wouldn't let Slade use her love against him. She understood why they couldn't be together, but it was tearing her apart at the seams.

**I can't save your life,**

**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.**

**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.**

He let out a long sigh. He could only hope she understood. He could only pray she knew how he really felt for her. He hoped she knew that one day she would belong to him.

**You belong to me,**

**My snow white queen.**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**

**Soon I know you'll see,**

**You're just like me.**

**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.**


End file.
